thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 1
this could be a continuation of Ninja Warrior had 78 tournaments and uncountable kanzenseihas and lots of bionic legs RIP NINJA WARRIOR 2017-2018 Stage 1 1, 3-23, 26-29, 32-38:Takahiro Tosaki Stage 1 2, 24-25, 30-31, 39-40, Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 70 seconds 1 waterfall climb 2 hanging log 3 climbing down the waterfall 4 wicked wall 5 shaking bridge 6 log down 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors 1 Tomokazu Tanaka 5. shaking bridge. first ever person to attempt SASUKE 2 Hiroshi Kawashima 1. waterfall climb 3 Shinichi Yano CLEAR 11.9 seconds left. first person to ever clear a stage 4 Kazuya Miyajima 1-01 1. waterfall climb 5 Ayako Iwasawa 1-02 2. hanging log 6 Ryojiro Hirata 1-03 5. shaking bridge 7 Hiroshi Asayama 1-04 5. shaking bridge 8 Takashi Ogasawara 1-05 3. climbing down the waterfall 9 Kosei Okajima 1-06 3. climbing down the waterfall 10 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 33.9 seconds left. Fastest Time 11 Takashi Sakamoto CLEAR 7.9 seconds left 12 Tokumasa Iwasaki 2-01 3. climbing down the waterfall 13 Seigou Sugaya 2-02 3. climbing down the waterfall 14 Hiromasa Isoda 2-03 2. hanging log 15 Takuya Mitani 2-04 5. shaking bridge 16 Nobumasa Kasamatu 2-05 1. waterfall climb 17 Tatsu Matuyama 2-06 1. waterfall climb 18 Seiichi Hasegawa 2-07 3. climbing down the waterfall 19 Ryoko Komiya 2-08 i used to mistaken for a woman lol, sorry ryoko! 3. climbing down the waterfall 20 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2-09 CLEAR 6.2 seconds left 21 Naoyuki Kida 2-10 7. free climbing. time out 22 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 23 Toyohisa Ijima CLEAR 13.4 seconds left 24 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 28.9 seconds left 25 Kiyomi Inoue CLEAR 33.7 seconds left 26 Ryo Takezaki 3-01 3. climbing down the waterfall 27 Naomi Wada 3-02 3. climbing down the waterfall climb 28 Kazuo Wakae 3-03 8. wall climb. time out 29 Yusuke Ota 3-04 CLEAR 28.3 seconds left 30 Hisaya Sato 3-05 CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 31 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 39.7 seconds left 32 Takuya Shimoyachi 4-01 3. climbing down the waterfall 33 Keizuke Saza 4-02 8. wall climb. time out 34 Takayuki Kaneko 4-03 1. waterfall climb 35 Hajime Terauchi 4-04 3. climbing down the waterfall 36 Mamoru Murayama 4-05 3. climbing down the waterfall 37 Akira Urusizaki 4-06 3. climbing down the waterfall 38 Masashi Shinozuka 4-07 5. shaking bridge 39 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 27.2 seconds left 40 Akira Omori CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 40 attempts 13 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 3 Shinichi Yano Cut 3. spider climb 10 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 6.9 seconds left 11 Takashi Sakamoto 5-01 4. 5 continuous hammers 20 Yoshihito Yamamoto 5-02 CLEAR 2.7 seconds left 22 Eiichi Miura 5-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 23 Toyohisa Ijima 5-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 24 Katsumi Yamada 3. spider climb 25 Kiyomi Inoue 6-01 1. spider climb 29 Yusuke Ota 6-02 1. spider climb 30 Hisaya Sato 6-03 CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 31 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 39 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 40 Akira Omori CLEAR 7.7 seconds left 13 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 pincushion Competitors 10 Shingo Yamamoto 2. propeller bars 0:21 20 Yoshihito Yamamoto 1. pole bridge 0:04 30 Hisaya Sato 1. pole bridge 0:05 31 Kane Kosugi 1. pole bridge 0:07 39 Yukio Iketani CLEAR 0:42 40 Akira Omori CLEAR 0:45 6 attempts 2 clears Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 39 Yukio Iketani 1. rope climb. time out. about 10m up 40 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 10m up 2 attempts 0 kanzenseihas